


A Lively Fisting

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [93]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: In more ways that one, M/M, Multi, Oh lord this was painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find other Parks and Rec puns on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	A Lively Fisting

8-9-15  
Prompt: A Lively Fisting  
Pairing: KuroBokuAkaKen  
Rating: Explicit  
  
“You sure about this, Kenma?” Kuroo stared at him with an intent expression. “You’re awfully small.”  
  
Kenma gave him a blank look an a fist to the gut for that.  
  
“So, Kenma, how do you want to do this?” Bokuto chirped, looking nervously between Kenma and the puddle of whimpers that was Kuroo.  
  
“I want you to put your fist in my ass,” Kenma deadpanned, looking at Bokuto with narrow eyes.  
  
“A-alrighty,” Bokuto said, reaching toward the nightstand. He dug around in the drawer for a bit, stalling for time before he pulled out a bottle.“Let me know if you need me to stop.” He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, withering under Kenma’s glare.  
  
Kenma didn’t reply, just yanked his boxers off and flopped onto his back in the middle of the mattress. Bokuto took a deep breath and uncapped the lube, letting it dribble across his fingers. He shuffled across the bed until he was kneeling between Kenma’s legs. Kenma hooked his ankles behind Bokuto’s back and waited, watching him with a demanding glare. Bokuto steeled himself and stroked one finger around Kenma’s entrance, coaxing it to relax before he slipped inside. Kenma keened and arched his back, pushing his hips down against Bokuto’s hand.  
  
“Easy, now,” Bokuto murmured, soothing his other hand over Kenma’s hipbone. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“I’m not going to break,” Kenma snapped. “Hurry up.” Bokuto swallowed hard and lined up another finer.  
  
The fit was a bit tight, so Bokuto drizzled more lube across his hand. He slid in and out a few times before scissoring his fingers apart to begin to stretch Kenma out. Kenma was gasping and fisting his hands in the sheets, his hips bucking down against Bokuto.  
  
Kuroo watched them both closely, looking for any sign of discomfort. When Bokuto started to push the third finger in and Kenma’s eyes squeezed shut, Kuroo reached out to grab Bokuto’s shoulder.  
  
“Kenma-” he started, and Kenma cut him off with a glare.  
  
“I swear, Koutarou, if you back out now I will destroy you,” he growled without taking his eyes off Kuroo. Bokuto looked between them, uncertain. Kuroo sighed and nodded.  
  
Bokuto pushed in with a slight grimace, watching the way Kenma’s face contorted.  
  
“M-more,” Kenma gasped. He reached down to grasp at his cock, throwing his head back at the dual sensation. Bokuto said a silent prayer then lined up his pinkie.  
  
  
  
Akaashi had been glaring at them in silence for the past ten minutes. He was standing in front of the couch they were seated on, his arms crossed and a disappointed expression on his face.  
  
“Keiji,” Kuroo began, but Akaashi held up a hand to stop him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.  
  
“I would have expected this,” he began, “from Koutarou and Tetsurou. But I honestly had more faith in you, Kenma.” He lowered his hand and looked at his smallest boyfriend, who was curled on his side with his head in Kuroo’s lap. “You were supposed to be the smart one,” he groaned.  
  
“It would’ve worked,” Kenma muttered. Akaashi’s expression grew hard.  
  
“It would’ve put you in the hospital,” he said, his voice soft and dangerous. “If I hadn’t come home when I did you would’ve been seriously hurt.”  
  
“I’m not made of-”  
  
“No, you’re not made of glass!” Akaashi interrupted. “You’re made of flesh, Kenma, and flesh tears much more easily.” He stomped over to the couch and grabbed Bokuto’s wrist, ignoring his frightened squeak. “Do you see how large his hand is?” he demanded. “It’s bigger than your face, Kenma. What on earth gave you the idea that either of them should fist you? Did you even do any research?” Kenma looked away, ashamed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Akaashi sighed and released Bokuto. He moved to kneel in front of Kenma, combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” he said softly. “I just don't want to see you hurt. You mean too much to me.” He sighed and bent to lean his forehead against Kenma’s. “Don’t ever let these dumbasses try something new without me there, okay?” Bokuto and Kuroo both let out indignant protests and Kenma snorted. Akaashi rolled his eyes and stood.  
  
“I’m getting dinner started,” he said. “Don’t you dare try anything.” Bokuto waited until Akaashi had disappeared before speaking.  
  
“Hey, bro, I bet I can deepthroat you,” he said.  
  
“I heard that,” Akaashi shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find other Parks and Rec puns on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
